


Vacuous

by Linguini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: LIn writes a letter from Zaofu





	Vacuous

“...and then that damned empty-headed criminal showed up! Apparently Suyin’s welcomed him into her city with open arms.”

Lin paused, read over what she’d written, crossed out city and put home, crossed that out and put fiefdom. For a moment, she hesitated, then started a new line.

“No one here has any sense of perspective, or knows anything about Suyin. They see what they want to.. Everywhere is iron and steel, Suyin’s mark on every surface and all of it perfect. Unblemished. She tells me I have a place here. As if I wanted one. As if leaving the city were possible, or desirable. As if I was the one who left. She forgets: I’m not one for leaving.”

For a moment, she pondered whether Kya would take it as a personal insult, but decided to leave it. Another hesitation, though much shorter. “I miss you every day, and look forward to seeing you again. Don’t be too long away. Please. Yours, Lin.”

Satisfied, she sealed the scroll, attached it to the bird and sent it flying off to wherever it was her heart was roaming.


End file.
